


Wish Me Luck, Evans

by lawyer (caveat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caveat/pseuds/lawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, in Lily’s opinion, one of the worst weathers for Quidditch she had ever experienced.</p><p>Inspired by second thoughts by burdge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Me Luck, Evans

It was, in Lily’s opinion, one of the worst weathers for Quidditch she had ever experienced. 

The wind was howling quite madly, ready to blow them off their feet; it was freezing, the occasional sharp drops of rain that fell was sure to turn into a full out torrent, the fog was thick and wet; and the sky was the darkest gray she had ever seen. Lily didn’t know how in Merlin’s name anyone could stay on their brooms, let alone play.

Lily turned to her friend, Marlene, who was busy waving around a Gryffindor banner, even if they weren’t even in the stadium yet. 

“How in Merlin’s name are they going to play?” Lily said.  
Marlene stopped for a moment to shrug. “It’s Quidditch.”  
Lily grinned. “True. But how are they going to find the Snitch? I can barely see.”  
“I bet it’s worse up there,” said Marlene, pointing up at the sky. It was a dark, roiling gray with lighting flashing in the distance. A drop of rain landed on Lily's nose. “Honestly, I’m good on the ground as I am.”  
Lily sighed. “I really hope we win. The team’s been practicing almost non-stop lately and they’re getting really good.”

Just then, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Marlene smirked. Lily knew who it was even before she turned around. 

“What was that, Evans?” James asked. His usually messy hair was made even messier by the wind and by the goggles that were pushed up on his forehead. His Quidditch robes was still in his hand.  
Lily raised an eyebrow. “Cocky, Potter.”  
“Guilty.” James flashed her a grin. “Wish me luck, Evans.”

When he had started to walk away, she shook her head and smiled, almost against her will.

“Good luck.”

She really, really hoped they would win.


End file.
